russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Maghihintay Sa'yo
Maghihintay Sa'yo is a 2014 Filipino melodrama television series directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre, it is topbilled by The Jewel of Drama Cristine Reyes reigning her leading role as the Primetime Queen of Teleserye, together with the powerhouse cast. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from February 24, 2014 to June 20, 2014. The show also gave critical acclaim to director Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre as their primetime soap project and director with a character and antagonist in the phenomenal gave character actress Princess Punzalan critical acclaim for her character and antagonist as the phenomenal Barbara Perez proved her acting prowess as an one of the Philippine kontrabidas-everyone-loved-to-hate because of this series and instantly became the most hated villain in television at the time. It is one of the most successful popular teleseryes of IBC. It is also the eighth television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be shot in high definition (HD). Plot The story revolves around Sophie dela Cruz (Cristine Reyes), a young woman and a loving daughter who would do everything for the sake of her family. She grows up in the care of her grandmother Donna (Sandy Andolong). Through a set of describe, she will meet with Roel Buenavista (Cesar Montano), the man who will work at the office, and the man who can also break her heart. Sophie found that encountered with his foster father Richard (Onemig Bondoc), his little boy himself Zaijan (Izzy Canillo) and his youngest daughter Celine (Elisse Joson). When Richard comes home, aloning affection strikes them and draws an attraction. But beyond their happiest moments Roel comes home to visit the two. What Sophie does not know is that they just to see her and spend time with her. Richard's ex-girlfriend Maxene (Maxene Magalona) comes from abroad to disturb Richard. Sophie and Richard try to escape and get help from Roel. Whose life into a nightmare with evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), Sophie's father. But how long will she be good? How long will she suffer the consequences of her decision? Who will be the only one so far to love her and whom about Roel and Richard? Cast and Characters Main Cast *'Cristine Reyes' as Sophie dela Cruz - A strong woman and a loving daughter who would do everything for the sake of her family. *'Cesar Montano' as Roel Buenavista - The man who will work at the office, and the man who can also break her heart. *'Onemig Bondoc' as Richard dela Cruz - Sophie's foster father. *'Maxene Magalona' as Maxene Santos - The eldest daughter and Sophie's best friend. Supporting Cast *'Sandy Andolong' as Donna dela Cruz - Sophie's mother. *'Ronaldo Valdez' as Dario Santos - Maxene's grandfather. *'Ces Quesada' as Cherry Buenavista - Roel's grandmother. *'Rey "PJ" Abellana' as Martin Gutierrez - Roel's best friend in office. *'Princess Punzalan' as Barbara Perez - The evil aunt/villain. *'JC Tiuseco' as Adrian Santos - Maxene's older brother. *'McCoy de Leon' as Freddie Santos - Maxene's teen brother. *'Elisse Joson' as Celine dela Cruz - Sophie's youngest daughter. *'Juan Rodrigo' as Don dela Cruz - Sophie's father. *'Nathan Lopez' as Carlo Domingo - Sophie's childhood friend. *'Izzy Canillo' as Zaijan dela Cruz - Sophie's little boy *'DJ Durano' as Diether Ramos - Sophie's friend. *'Tetchie Agbayani' as Maria Mendoza *'Paolo Santiago' ad Freddie Mendoza *'Mariel Pamintuan' as Ashley Garcia *'Charice Hermoso' as Anna Eriguel *'Charlotte Hermoso' as Chelsea Eriguel *'Eugene Herrera' as Joshua Gamboa *'Jennifer Sevilla' as Magdalena Trinidad - Sophie's boss who has a crush on Roel. *'Robin da Roza' as Domingo Torres - Roel's best friend in office. *'Dino Imperial' as Ronnie Escudero *'Noel Trinidad' as Atty. Walter - Roel's friend and attorney. 'Guest Cast' *'Archie Adamos' as Allan da Roza *'Lucita Soriano' as Susan Sanchez *'Fred Lo' as Freddie Morales *'Bryan Santos' as Christopher Manzano *'Wendy Valdez' as Wedding planner *'Josh Santana' as Wedding singer *'Dingdong Avanzado' as Wedding singer *'Mara Lopez' as Ria Escudero *'Ronald Remy' as Michael Rodrigo Special Participation *'Cheska Garcia-Kramer' as Divine Mercado *'Rommel Padilla' as Dante Angelo Episodes Production It started with IBC who introduced TV primetime soap operas way back with ''Esperanza'', ''5 Girls and Daddy'' and ''Safe In The Arms Of Love''. After the success of their primetime teleseryes Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love, the primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes started again in this memorable teleserye in the title Maghihintay Sa'yo as the project by IBC with the original storyline and a star-studded cast. The series began formal preparations, training, and filming while became critical and commercial phenomenon. Filming of the series began in December 2013. Cristine's popularity to greater heights and complemented by superb performances by the powerhouse cast in the beginning. Maghihintay Sa'yo is directed by Wenn V. Deramas, who has worked with Cristine in numerous soaps and Mac Alejandre, making this her initial reunion with Cesar Montano, Onemig Bondoc and Maxene Magalona. This is a welcome development in the history of Philippine television, made in full transition to HD television. 'Scheduling' Maghihintay Sa'yo had its pilot episode broadcast is planned to air on February 24, 2014 at 8:30 pm, took over the timeslot of the PBA games on Wednesday and Friday and currently remained on Saturday and Sunday games. For the first time that IBC decided to remove the Wednesday and Friday games of the PBA on February 21, 2014 to give way for putting the teleserye on daily primetime slot at 8:30 p.m. Meanwhile, the timeslot of PBA will also retained only the weekend games particularly on Saturday and Sunday, respectively. Soundtrack The Maghihintay Sa'yo: Original Teleserye Soundtrack album was released under IBC Records on February 23, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Dingdong Avanzado, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Maghihintay Sa'yo released its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The teleserye was much remembered for its theme song sung by Avanzado, which instantly became a radio hit. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #Maghihintay Sa'yo (composers: Dingdong Avanzado, arranger: Arnold Buena) - Dingdong Avanzado #Huwag Kang Mangako (composer: Cecile Azarcon) - Lani Misalucha #Ang Iyong Pag-Ibig (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Jude Michael #Ay, Ay, Ay, Pag-Ibig (Ara Mina) (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Cristine Reyes #Sinasamba Kita (compose: George Canseco) - Freshmen #Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Dingdong Avanzado #Babalik Kang Muli (composer: Kenjiro Sakiya) - Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha #Kastilyong Buhangin (composer: George Caseno) - Josh Santana #Kahit Na (composer: Freddie Saturno) - Lani Misalucha #Makapiling Ka Sana (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Dingdong Avanzado Reception 'Critical reception' Prior to the official airing of the television series, IBC launched the unstoppable critical expense of the show. One was the explosive scene between Cristine Reyes and Maxene Magalona characters aired on January 1, 2014 received and went even viral all over the web. Since the first episode, the show became a hot topic online and even trended on Twitter worldwide. 'Television ratings' Maghihintay Sa'yo became a phenomenal hit, one of the most popular and successful teleseryes, and the most-watched program on its teleserye premiere on primetime TV, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide, according to the February 24 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode has garnered 35.7% ratings share beating the premiere of its rival programs Got to Believe (33.1%) of ABS-CBN and Carmela (15.3%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering total of 34.4% people ratings grabbing first place and received 30.5% household ratings share on first place, beating its competitors Got to Believe and Carmela. Awards and nomination 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Series Stars) - Won (Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc) *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won 'Eduk Circle Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Drama Actor of the Year (Onemig Bondoc) *2014 Winner, Best Television Drama Actress of the Year (Cristine Reyes) 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' *2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon Trivia *This is also Cristine Reyes' third primetime project under IBC after Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love. *It became Cesar Montano's first primetime project on IBC after Esperanza. *This was Onemig Bondoc's second team-up with Cristine Reyes. *This is the first primetime project of Superstar Circle alumni Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson. References See also *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Manila Bulletin - Google News Archive Search (page 17) *Cristine Reyes will star in IBC-13’s “Maghihintay Sa'yo” *Networks announce new prime-time shows *'Janella in Wonderland' and 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' lead IBC's new primetime superstars *IBC-13 beefs up primetime with new shows, incluidng 'Janella in Wonderland' and 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' *IBC-13: Viva Tagalog Movies on Weeknights, Pinoy Action Films on Sundays *NATIONAL TV RATINGS (Urban + Rural): January 27, 2014 – Monday *The Kapinoy Network Reinvents Itself in Chinese New Year *Laurenti Dyogi, named new IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer *IBC-13 continues to gaining its viewership *Kapinoy Network executive vows the douply *Cristine Reyes is IBC's Primetime Queen in 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' *IBC-13 expands primetime drama with 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' *Cristine Reyes with co-stars launch new IBC teleserye 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' *IBC-13 jumps the gun on channel 2 and 7, comparing to soaps with Maghihintay Sa'yo *IBC-13 turning 54th birthday party *IBC launching TreseBella airs first time in primetime telenovela 'The Two Sides of Ana' *Two primetime soaps Laurenti Dyogi launched immdiately change all IBC programs *TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana Tops The TV Ratings is the Hit *'Maghihintay Sa'yo' Beats 'Ikaw Lamang' and 'Carmela' *Kapinoy Scriptwriting Contest 2014 *'Maghihintay Sa'yo' Beats Rival Pogram this Summer *Janella Salvador and Cristine Reyes are IBC's primetime superstars *IBC Continues its Rebuild *IBC Heats Up TV Screens this Summer, No.3 in April *IBC-13 sets P1.4-B modern privatization plan *“MAGHIHINTAY SA'YO” SPARKS PASSION REACTIONS FROM PH VIEWERS *ATC on IBC 13: The best brodcaster *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Maghihintay Sa'yo on Facebook *Maghihintay Sa'yo on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television stubs